


She is Not French

by The_Capslock_Queen



Series: She is Not French [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Bilingual Jeremy, Gen, I have no regrets, Idk why but I think it fits him, Jeremy is French, Trilingual Michael, and it turned into this short thing, except that Christine is not in this, so maybe some regrets, this started out as an excuse to have bilingual Jeremy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-02 08:43:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13314597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Capslock_Queen/pseuds/The_Capslock_Queen
Summary: "I heard she's French", Rich piped up.Chloe scowled, an annoyed retort ready on her tongue, but she was beat to it by a loud groan."Ugh! She is NOT French!"Jeremy sat with his arms crossed and his cheeks puffed out, face set with annoyance.





	She is Not French

Lunch period, everyone's second favourite time of the day, the first being the end of school.

The Squip Squad, as they'd dubbed themselves ( courtesy of Michael and Rich, who thought they needed a cool name ), sat outside, eating their respective lunches. With it being near the end of the school year (meaning Spring, nearing Summer ) the weather was rather pleasant - bordering on too hot for some - it was the perfect time to eat outside, unbothered. 

They were short one member that day, though. A great loss mourned by all ( but especially Michael and Jeremy, who bemoaned it every five minutes ). Christine Canigula, everyone's favourite theatre kid, was sick. She'd gone with Jeremy and Michael after school a few days ago, and she'd stayed up gaming with them the entire night, before having to return to school the next day. She''d fallen ill after that. Apparently her immune system wasn't equipped against game night.

The more popular part of the group was giddily gossiping among themselves. Jenna sometimes interjected to correct or to share a juicy piece of information. Mostly, she fiddled with her phone while eating her pasta, looking for said juicy information. 

Michael and Jeremy did a different form of 'gossiping' themselves - they were geeking, talking about the latest Zelda game, that cool new DLC they managed to get their hands on, and the announcement of an Apocalypse of The Damned sequel. 

While the two of them were now certainly part of the "popular group", they were not popular in and of themselves. They were still very much losers. Jeremy had come to make peace with it after the whole Squip incident ( or 'Squipcident' - courtesy of Rich ).  Besides, being a loser wasn't as bad now. No one really messed with them anymore. And if they did, Jake and Rich were quick to take care of it. Chloe, too, one time. It was scary. Even less people messed with them after that. 

Michael and Jeremy never really joined in on the gossip. It just wasn't their thing. 

If anything, it made them uncomfortable. Having been subjected to gossiping and bullying in the past, they felt no need to do it as well.

The others respected that and left them out of their gossiping. Michael - on behalf of Jeremy, Christine and himself - had asked if they could maybe stop. That was quickly shot down. The next best thing was for everyone to just do their own thing if they didn't want to partake in the gossiping. The not-so-popular trio usually opted to talk about something else while the others did their thing. So far, that had been working just fine.

"Cole got caught cheating", Jenna said, tapping away on her phone, her plastic bowl of pasta sitting half-forgotten in front of her.

"On Hannah?"

"No", Jenna drawled. "In math class."

Rich slammed his fist onto the table, disturbing a few lunches - Chloe shot him a nasty glare when her thermos almost fell over. 

"I knew there was no way he was that good at math!"

Brooke nodded fervently. " _Yes_ ! I know, right? And he was always so smug about 'knowing math'." She scoffed. "I should've known when I asked him to help me out and he laughed at me." 

"Brooke", Chloe said with an deadpan look. "You're, like, freakishly good at math. What the fuck would you need Cole's help for?"

"He got a good score on something I didn't understand." Brooke shrugged.

"Uh-huh", Chloe raised an eyebrow. 

Brooke rolled her eyes.

"Fine. The reason I didn't understand was because I'd been sick the week they covered it in class. But still!"

"I knew it", Chloe's lips quirked into a self-satisfied smile. "No need to sell yourself short."

"I'm not..", Brooke started to protest at the same time as Rich loudly whined: "Brooooke! You gotta help me with math!"

"I heard 'help with math' ", Jeremy piped up, having paused his conversation with Michael. His eyes flicked over the group. "Who's helping who with math?"

Brooke sighed. "I'm helping Rich out." Rich whooped, pumping his fist in the air.

Jeremy blinked, and then smiled brightly at Brooke. "You're good at math? Help me out, too? Please?"

She was weak. She knew she was.

"Sure."

He beamed at her. For a moment, that was enough. He then resumed his conversation with Michael. The others turned their attention to Jenna when the gossip queen said " _oh_ ", and Brooke was thankful that they'd managed to move past the topic. 

"What is it?" Jake asked as he leaned into Jenna, who sat next to him, trying to get a glimpse of whatever she'd seen on her phone.

"Madeline hooked up with Brendan."

Jake choked. "With _Brendan_?"

"In the janitor's closet."

"Ew", Chloe voiced everyone's disgust.

"Why the janitor's closet?" Jake said, brows furrowed. "Who in their right mind thinks that's a good idea?"

"Yeah", Rich nodded. "Even the bathroom's a better choice." His face contorted a bit at the thought of the bathrooms. Really, were they ever even cleaned? Judging by the smell, the answer was no. "Or why not the theater's supply closet? Way less nasty."

"Because Christine would have your head", Brooke said. She'd seen Christine angry once and it rivaled Chloe's fury. "I think the Janitor's closet is the better of the two options in that case."

Rich puffed out his chest. "She's never caught me."

"Rich", Jake said slowly, staring almost pleadingly at his best friend, "please don't tell me you hooked up with someone in the supply closet."

Rich simply wiggled his eyebrows at Jake, a shit-eating grin on his face.

Jake groaned and hid his face in his hands.

"Oh my god, Rich."

"At least it wasn't with Madeline", Chloe scoffed. She then eyed their short friend. "Right?"

Rich pulled a face. "Hell no! She could never get with this." He gestured to himself and winked, earning him a (relatively soft) elbow jab.

"I guess that's something", Jake said, propping his arms up on the table to lean on them.

Chloe leveled him with one of her looks.

"Jake, let's not forget you hooked up with Madeline, too."

He waved her off. "Yeah, but that was ages ago."

" _Literally_  six months."

"Like I said: ages", he said. He smirked at her eye-roll.

"And I still can't believe it", Chloe said. She never could believe that anyone wanted to hook up with Madeline. That girl was a mythic bitch. How she ever became so popular and wanted was beyond Chloe. "You know she told everyone you suck, right?"

Jake shrugged. "I don't really care. You and I both know that's not true."

"Yeah, but still", she tried, but let it drop when she saw he really couldnd't care less. She fiddled with her cup, then picked it up and took a sip from her soup. 

"Madeline does have an impressive track record of spreading rumours", Jenna said, her phone now resting next to her, and she was tossing her pasta around in its bowl. "And that's coming from me."

"She even spreads rumours about herself", Brooke said. "Like, why would you do that? I know most are in her favour, but why would you spread any negative rumours about yourself?"

"Attention", Jenna supplied. "I've heard crazy things about her and it seems to have only made her more popular."

"Speaking of", Rich piped up, "I heard she's French."

Chloe scowled, an annoyed retort ready on her lips, but she was beat to it by a loud groan.

"Ugh! She is  _not_ French!"

Jeremy sat with his arms crossed, face set with annoyance. 

Everyone's confused gaze settled on him. They simply stared at him for a moment, until Rich drawled: "Okayyy...?"

"Jer", Michael said, barely hiding the amusement from his tone, though he couldn't wipe it from his features. 

"I can't just let her taint French honour!" Jeremy's voice rose.

"He sure is passionate about this", Chloe muttered under her breath. Even she didn't get so worked up when it came to Madeline's so called 'Frenchness'. And she knew Jeremy wasn't one to get worked up easily - okay, that wasn't true. He wasn't one to get angry easily, that's what she meant. 

 "She's just pretending to be French for attention", Jeremy continued, seemingly unaware of their confusion and wide-eyed stares. "I can't let that fly! She's making French people look bad!"

"Jeremy", Michael tried again, failing to keep the laughter from his voice this time. "They don't know."

Jeremy blinked, brows furrowed, and stared at Michael. "They don't..?"

Michael nodded. They stared at each other for a couple more seconds, before Jeremy's eyes went wide, realisation finally hitting him.  

"Oh! _Oh!_ They don't know - I - oh - shit -" He looked at the rest of the group, who still sat waiting for an explanation. "I'm - uh - guys - er - ugh - " His hand dug itself into his hair and he started pulling at his curls. Come on, Jeremy. You just have to tell them you're French! That's not that hard to do! Okay, prepare for a few seconds. You're French. Just say you're French. Just French. French. French. _French_.

" _Je suis français, je suis désolé je ne vous avais jamais dit, je voulais vous dire mais -_ " Michael hit his shoulder " - ow! What was- oh- wait- fuck- I'm sorry!"

"Calm down, Jer", Michael said, soothingly rubbing the thin boy's shoulder. "Take a deep breath. There we go."

Jeremy did as his best friend instructed and soon his head cleared and he was able to think again.

His face burned.

"Jeremy", Brooke finally said slowly. "You speak French?"

Said boy ducked his head, shoulders hunched slightly, and nodded. "Uh, yeah. I'm French, actually."

"Wait, what", blurted Jenna, while the rest gawked.

He curled more into himself.

Michael, being ever the angelic saviour, swept to Jeremy's rescue: "He was born in France, but he moved here when he was four." 

Jeremy nodded. "Y-yeah. My dad's American and my mother's French."

"So", Chloe leaned more towards him, "You lived in Paris?"

"C'mon, Chlo, not every French person lives in Paris", Brooke said, only to be rewarded with an eyeroll, again.

"Actually, I, uh, did... live in Paris." 

"Cool!" Rich exclaimed, almost vibrating in his seat. He then paused, for only a few long seconds, before exclaiming: "Holy shit! I just realised that totally makes you part of the Bi club, just in a different way! I'm not alone anymore!"

He jumped up from his seat. "Say something in French!"

"He just said something in French and you didn't understand him, Rich", Jake reminded him and tried to make his short friend sit down again, unsuccessfully so. 

"Oh, right", Rich said. "Okay, so, say 'I'm a tall-ass' in French."

" _Rich_ -"

"Yeah, Rich, don't be rude", Chloe scoffed. She turned back to Jeremy, who by now was leaning away into Michael, as if he could hide himself that way. This went unnoticed.

"What was Paris like, Jerry?"

"Oh, Yes, I want to know!" Brooke said. "Did you go see the eiffel tower?"

"Are there any good places to shop?"

"How's the food?"

"Jake, that's hardly the most important-"

"That's definitely important and I want to know-"

"Did you eat a lot of baguettes?"

"What about cheese?"

"Guys, he was only four-"

"He might remember!" 

Jenna sighed heavily and tuned the others out as they bickered among themselves and tried to ask Jeremy a trillion questions at the same time. 

Now they were deciding what to make Jeremy say in French. In other words, they were yelling words and sentences over each other, while also angrily telling the others not to interrupt or that their suggestion was obviously the better one.

Jeremy took comfort in the close proximity to his best friend. He'd always been his pillar, a shoulder to lean on, both figuratively and literally.

"Good thing they don't know you're trilingual", Jeremy whispered to Michael, making the other snort and nod in agreement. 

Chloe's head whipped towards them. "Wait, _What_?!"

Jeremy sucked in a sharp breath and Michael gulped.

"Oh, no." 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about games, so I have no idea how DLC's work :')  
> \--  
> Headcanon that Brooke is weirdly good at Maths and Sciences  
> \--  
> This is not Beta-d. There's probably some typos, maybe a few awkward phrasings here and there. I'll try to sniff them out, but I apologise in advance.  
> \--  
> What Jeremy said in French was: "I'm french, I'm sorry I never told you, I wanted to tell you but-"  
> I didn't use google translate. I tried to translate it myself to the best of my abilities, but alas, I'm just a beginner in French :') I hope it's not too horendous  
> \--  
> Thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
